1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector that is manufactured without soldering yet provides excellent electrical connection between the coaxial connector and a coaxial cable mounted thereon to improve signal transmission stability and efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional coaxial connector is mounted on a coaxial cable and has a metal shell, an insulative housing and a terminal. The metal shell is L-shaped 11 and has a cavity and a clamping cover. The insulative housing is mounted in the cavity. The terminal is mounted in the insulative housing and has a solder cup soldered on a core wire of the coaxial cable. After the insulative housing and terminal are mounted into the metal shell, the clamping cover is bent down to cover the cavity with the core wire mounted securely in the metal shell. However, the core wire and the terminal are soldered together manually through a magnifier so manufacturing the coaxial connector is labor and time intensive and production rate of the coaxial connector is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877 discloses another coaxial connector connected to a coaxial connector and has a metal shell, an insulative housing and a terminal. The clamping cover has an inner surface and a pressing member mounted on the inner surface. After the insulative housing and the terminal are mounted into the metal shell, the clamping cover is folded and the pressing member presses the core wire of the coaxial cable tightly on the terminal. Thus, the core wire is connected electrically to the terminal for signal transmission. However, the pressing member is not resilient and easily snaps or inadvertently moves after bending. Therefore, the pressing member cannot precisely press against the core wire so that the core wire does not maintain contact with the terminal, so lowering signal transmission stability or causing signal transmission failure.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a coaxial connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.